


The Forgotten Portrait

by foggraven



Series: MicroFiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Forgotten Portrait, Gen, Hogwarts, Microfic, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: He sleeps surrounded by roses





	The Forgotten Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Muggle Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288669) by The Con Artist. 



Hogwarts is filled with portraits.

They come in all sizes, and with all manner of occupants. But there is one that stands out. Indescribably beautiful and terribly sad.

It has remained a mystery to all those who have walked these halls. Its occupant does not talk as the others do, nor does he move.  
No one knows who he is or where he comes from.

He never woke, sleeping in a deep unending sleep, surrounded by a bed of roses.

Only the faint rising and falling of his chest and the feeling that this portrait is alive distinguishes it as a wizarding creation.  
He seems too real, doesn't feel like any normal painting, like he is something... more.

The man in the painting sleeps on.

Trapped within the portrait, consigned to sleep, preserved like a vaporous rose cut loose from time and encircled by an orb of glass.


End file.
